guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Canthan New Year 2007
Canthan New Year is a special event. Canthan New Year 2007 will take place from Friday, February 16 to February 19th. The event will be based in Shing Jea Monastery, however Lion's Arch and Kamadan will also be redecorated. Schedule *Wednesday, February 14th: Redecoration of the towns, addition of some NPCs. *Friday, February 16th, Noon PST (20:00 GMT): Start of the event *Sunday, February 18th, every 3 hours from (unspecified time) to (unspecified time): Celestial Pig's first arrival. *Monday, February 19th, Noon PST (20:00 GMT): End of the event Redecorated towns *Lion's Arch *Shing Jea Monastery *Kamadan Quests Shing Jea Monastery: *Just my Luck : Hapless Chong *Fire in the Sky : Coordinator Tahyaa **The Big Bang : Coordinator Tahyaa *The Knights Who Say Nian : Johai Sohn *Hopeless Romantic : Hai Len Plains Of Jarin: *Douse Your Enthusiasm : Elder Nofuun *A Burning Desire : Fehj NPCs Lions Arch: *Fortune Teller *Keiichi *Lorespinner Sta Si *Lucky Hochei - Prizes including Lunar Fortunes and Sugary Blue Drinks can be won by beating Lucky Hochei at Rock, Paper, Scissors. Click to speak with him and pay 1 lunar token to play. Then type either /rock, /paper or /scissors. If you beat him you will we receive a gift. If you lose you will be knocked down. *Rena *Rollerbeetle Trainer *Shion *Tien the Lamplighter Rollerbeetle Races: *Hokusai (Beetle Designs) *Greased Lightning *"The Gooch" *Rollerbeetle Racing Commissioner *Announcer Spikesan *Eldrid the Ancient (Records) *Little Jack (Rewards) *Lisa the World-Famous Racing Beetle *"Shoes" O'Malley Shing Jea Monastery: *Court Astrologer *Guff Hufflebeak *Fortune Teller *Hai Len *Jiaru *Kuujis *Lunar Fortune Giver (Collector) *Lorespinner Ri So *Rollerbeetle Trainer Sunqua Vale: *Nubah Lao *Hapless Chong Minigames Rollerbeetle Races Finale The finale is the feast of the Celestial Pig. It is appearing in Shing Jea Monastery. Items *Sugary Blue Drink: Just the thing when you need a quick boost of energy in town. *Champagne Poppers: The classic party favor used to ring in the New Year in style. *Bottle Rockets: A single-shot firework. Please point away from body. *Sparklers: Shoots sparks around your body. Be careful not to stand near flammable objects. *Red Gift Bag: Surprises come wrapped in red during the New Year's festival. Open for a festival gift or, possibly, a small fortune. *Lunar Fortune: Will you have good luck or bad luck this year? Only your lunar fortune can tell you. *Lunar Token: Collect these tokens throughout the festival and trade them in for prizes. *Nian Mask (name unconfirmed): Screenshothttp://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/cnewyear-scr004.php *Miniature Pig: A random prize from using Lunar Fortunes, these are gold mini pets of a cute variety. The Celestial Feast To create dishes to please the great celestial, the Imperial Chefs will be looking for these ingredients. Possessing the ingredients will be rewarded with a Lunar Token - you may not need to possess these items to obtain a hat http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/: # Imperial Chef Yan (Appetizer) #* Iridescent Griffon Wings #* Tangled Seeds #* Fiery Crests #* Smoking Remains # Imperial Chef Reun (Salad) #* Alpine Seeds #* Guardian Moss #* Celestial Essence #* Dragon Root # Imperial Chef Jiong (Soup) #* Archaic Kappa Shells #* Mantis Pincers #* Kraken Eyes #* Naga Hides # Imperial Chef Chen (Main Course) #* Igneous Spider Legs #* Ebon Spider Legs #* Bonesnap Shells #* Azure Crests #* Unctuous Remains # Imperial Chef Tian (Dessert) #* Truffles #* Ebon Spider Webs #* Half-Eaten Blobs #* Azure Remains #* Icy Lodestones External links Official site *Canthan New Year's Festival.http://www.guildwars.com/events/ingame/canthannewyear/default.php *Screenshots. http://www.guildwars.com/gallery/screenshots/canthannewyear/ *Community day announcement. http://www.guildwars.com/events/communityday2007.php Fansites *Guild Wars Guru forum - Developer Roundtable, 26 January 2007 (includes brief description of Canthan New Year) http://www.guildwarsguru.com/forum/showthread.php?p=2504402 *GWVault - Cantha finally gets some love (Canthan New Year, focused on Roller Beetle Race) http://gwvault.ign.com/fullstory.php?id=25925 *Das Cantha Neujahrsevent (in German) http://gw.gamona.de/artikel/artikel.php?id=226 *Guild Wars Hispano forum thread (in Spanish) about Rollerbeetle Race http://www.guildwars-hispano.com/foro/index.php?showtopic=59551 Trivia *Canthan New Year is heavily inspired by the Chinese New Year. Not only do the dates match (February 18, 2007), but 2007 is the Chinese year of the pig/boar, and the festival is based in Cantha, the Asian themed continent. Category:Special events Category:Canthan New Year 2007